Bane
DC UniverseVariety |Accessories = Dynamite Venom Pack |Variations = 2007 Batman Variation 2012 Redesign The Dark Knight Rises |Years = 2007-2008, 2012-2018 |Appearances =6860 The Batcave 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout 71240 DC Bane Fun Pack 76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase }} ---- Bane is an enemy of 's.He appeared in the theme in 2007 and made a return appearance in the 2012 theme, Super Heroes. 2013 featured Bane in a costume based on his appearance in the film The Dark Knight Rises. Description Batman 2007 Bane is made out of three LEGO pieces, a head, a torso, and legs. Bane's head is a Black with Silver printing and large Red eyes to represent his luchador mask. Bane also has printing on the back of his head, there are Green tubes which lead down his back and into his head, there is more Silver printing to represent a zipper and an object which the tubes come out of. Bane's torso is also double sided. It is Light Nougat, but, with Black hands. The front side depicts most of Bane's torso as unexposed, but with Dark Blue suspenders coming up from the sides and silver belt goes round the bottom. The back side of the torso is mostly covered up by the backside of Bane's suspenders, but there is also a continuation of his belt and a silver backpack which emits the green tubes up onto his head. Bane's legs are Dark Blue and left unprinted. Super Heroes In 2012, he has a new redesigned mask, and new, more muscular torso printing which includes, like his earlier design, suspenders. His legs are black and unprinted. However, he does not have black gloves, for he uses his bare hands. He has back printing on both his head and back depicting his Venom tank, suspenders, and a single green tube running from his tank to the top of his head. The Dark Knight Rises Bane's 2013 appearance is based on how he looks in The Dark Knight Rises. He has a shaved, flesh head, part of which is covered by a silver apparatus and olive green fabric holding it in place on each side, there is back printing depicting the back of the mask, however it doesn't connect to the front. His torso is also olive green and is mostly covered by his silver bullet-proof vest. Tan straps over it, and a tan belt above his waist. There is back printing depicting the armour, the back of the straps and the belt. His arms and left hand are left exposed. His right hand is black and his legs are grey. The LEGO Batman Movie This version of Bane is a big figure, combining his classic design with the attire of the Dark Knight Rises Bane. His body has the standard bigfig posture, but is molded with the fur coat of the Nolanverse Bane in dark tan with a white collar. At the bottom of his torso, he has a belt, and his chest is exposed, featuring muscle detail. His head is molded with his classic mask, and his legs show sand green pants and black boots. On his back, he has a Venom pack, which connects with green hoses to studs on his arms. In the Video games In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Bane is identical to his appearance in 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout. Bane is able to use super strength and has an imunity to toxins. In LEGO Batman 2 ]] In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Bane reappears with his appearance from 6860 The Batcave, except the red oval from his belt buckle is absent. He is still immune to toxins and has super-strength. Background Comics In the country of Santa Prisca, Bane was condemned to prison since birth to fill out his dead father's sentence. His mother was killed and his nightmares were haunted by a bat-like creature. Over the following years, Bane built up both his mind and body, becoming Batman's mental and physical equal. Volunteering for an experimental drug called Venom, Bane's already-impressive physical condition was enhanced greatly. The Venom, particularly in overdose, granted him incredible strength, healing and resistance to damage, to the point of rendering him bulletproof. When he arrived in Gotham City, Bane discovered 's identity as Bruce Wayne. He then blew a hole in the side of Arkham Asylum, forcing the dark knight to face a gauntlet of all his greatest enemies. With Batman worn out, Bane attacked him in the Batcave and broke his back, because he wanted Batman to suffer in his defeat instead of killing him. This is when Bane became known as "The Man Who Broke the Bat". However, Bruce survived and returned to the mantle of the Batman after a recovery time when he was replaced by Azrael, and he and Bane have since become regular enemies. After a while, Bane kicked his dependence on the Venom. Just like Batman, Bane has been considered a worthy successor by Ra's Al Ghul, and was engaged to his daughter Talia Al Ghul. In The Dark Knight Rises Bane (known as the Mercenary) spent most of his life in a prison known as The Pit. He took on the role of protector of a young Talia Al Ghul and was attacked by the other prisoners when he helped her to escape. Talia found her father, Ra's Al Ghul, and convinced him to attack The Pit and free Bane. Bane was then recruited into the League of Shadows, but was excommunicated because he reminded Ra's of what had happened to his wife and daughter after he left. Talia never forgave her father for his treatment of Bane. After Ra's died, Talia took over the League and re-recruited Bane to fulfill her late father's goal of destroying Gotham. Bane defeated and nearly killed Batman, but instead took him to The Pit to watch Gotham's destruction. With Batman gone, Bane cut off Gotham from the rest of the country, liberated the Blackgate prisoners, and threatened the citizens with a nuclear bomb, leaving the city in a state of anarchy. However, Batman made it out of the Pit and came back to Gotham for one last fight. Bane was ultimately defeated by Selina Kyle with the Batpod's cannon. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame ]] Bane was a part of The Penguin's team, which also consisted of Man-Bat, Killer Croc, and Catwoman. The team planned to unleash an army of Penguin Minions on Gotham City. Penguin and Bane went to the city docks to retrieve a satellite dish being delivered. Once the satellite was fastened onto Penguin's submarine, Commissioner Gordon and the Police arrived. Penguin abandoned Bane to bring himself and the satelite to safety. This put Bane into fit of rage, causing him to stomp on the ground, sending tremor waves causing the cops to trip, then he grabbed a raft and started banging it on the ground multiple times, then doing the same to a bike, and then kicking a pillar several times, and then finally, he threw a police car into the air, which landed on him, knocking Bane out. To add comedy, the cops were unable to lift Bane, so they eventually tied him to a police car where he was dragged back to Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2 Bane appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes with his appearance from 6860 The Batcave. When Lex Luthor and The Joker teamed up, Bane was one of the villains freed by using the Deconstructor, the others being The Penguin, Two-Face, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and The Riddler. Bane attempted to escape the Asylum on his Mole machine with Ivy and The Penguin when and Robin arrived. They were defeated, but escaped shortly after with even more inmates. Bane himself escaped to the Gotham Beach, and can be bought for 125,000 studs after he is defeated. Notes * In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Bane's signature move is to crack the enemy's back over his knee, a nod to the manner in which he defeated Batman. * In the 2013 January - June LEGO Catalogue his name is misspelt as "Bone". * In the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises, he is played by Tom Hardy, who also played Venom in the 2018 film of the same name. LEGO.com Description Mighty Micros Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video Game Appearances * 6860 The Batcave (Super Heroes) * 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout (Batman) * 71240 DC Bane Fun Pack (Super Heroes) * 76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase (The Dark Knight Rises) * 76062 Mighty Micros: Robin vs Bane * 70914 Bane Toxic Truck Attack (The LEGO Batman Movie) Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery CGI Bane.png|CGI NYCC_013.JPG|Back printing SHbane.png|Bane with dynamite Bane-2.png|A second CGI Bane .jpg|His LEGO Dimensions Figure. Riddler Goons.jpg|Bane and Penguin Goons 7787 Bane Bike.jpg|Bane on his motorcycle 7787 Riddler and Bane.jpg|Bane (right) and The Riddler (left) bane back printing.jpg|Back printing bane back.png|2012 Super Heroes variation back printing Bane lb2.png|Bane in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Lego-batman-2-dc-super-heroes zpd1t.T200.jpg|Promo Art for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LB2 Bane BAC-Parody Final 040312-140x156.jpg|Bane holding Robin UPooSSM=.jpg|Close up Bane LB2 stats.jpg|Stats 416679-normal_lego_bane_super.jpg|In LEGO Batman: The Videogame BaneBoss.PNG|Bane as a boss BANEtdkrcgi.png|CGI of The Dark Knight Rises variant BIGBANE.jpg|The picture for Bane's achievement. Bane .jpg|Bane's dimension figure Thebatmanmovievillians.png|Bane in The LEGO Batman Movie with The Penguin, The Riddler, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Two-Face and The Scarecrow Lbm_secondary_bane_360_480.png|''The LEGO Batman Movie'' Five Enemies of Batman.jpg BaneDimensions.jpeg|Bane in LEGO Dimensions 20171118_020625.png BaneVenomDimensions.jpeg|Bane (Venom-Powered) in LEGO Dimensions See also * Inventory:Bane * * The Penguin * The Riddler * Azrael * Poison Ivy References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2007 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Big Figures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures